Murder on Everglade Alley
About This is a fan-play written by John Breasly. It is the story of a murder that has taken place late one night on Everglade Alley. John decided to write this play when he became obsessed with the idea of writing a murder mystery. After playing L.A. Noire, he got the idea of a mafia-based murder. =The Play= Act I - Everglade Alley Crime Scene Scene I - The Murder It is late and raining. A single figure rushes down Everglade Alley, pursued by another larger figure. Victim falls. Victim: Please! Please, no! I'll have it soon! Assailant: Your time is up. The assailant draw his pistol, and shoots the fallen victim in the head. Suddenly, a lantern in a nearby shop window flickers on, and a man steps out of the doorway. Jason Yelloweagle: Oi, who are you! What.... Oh my God! Get away! The assailant runs off into the night, as the man rushed forward. Jason Yelloweagle: He's.... he's dead! Help! Help! Help! Two Royal Navy members walk down the street, and spot Jason attempting to revive the man. Guard #1: What's happened here? Jason Yelloweagle: This poor man has been shot! Guard #1: Call for backup! The second guard runs off, and scene closes. Scene II - The Investigation Begins It is early morning. The crime scene is guarded by the Royal Navy. Weatherby Swann: Oh my! How could this have happened, in Everglade Alley, of all places! Where is that Redskull chap!? Elizabeth Swann: Father, calm down! Weatherby Swann: A murder!? In my fair city!? I will not stand for it! Simon Redskull then comes down the alley, and starts to bow to Weatherby Swann. Simon Redskull: M'governo- Weatherby Swann: How could you let a murder take place in Everglade Alley!? Now all the townsfolk are frightened out of their minds! Simon Redskull: Err.... I was.... out.... as it were. Simon gives Weatherby a sheepish grin, which Weatherby returns with an angry glare. Weatherby Swann: I expect you to have someone hired and conduct a full investigation! Good day! Come now, Elizabeth... Elizabeth Swann: Yes, father. (Whispering to Simon) Good luck! Simon nods, then turns around, scratches his head, and looks at the body. Simon Redskull: (To self) Now, where can I find a good investigator? Kat Walnutstone: Here. Simon looks to his left and notices Kat Walnutstone leaning against the wall of a nearby shop. Simon Redskull: M'love, I don't be thinking this is a case for you and a few of your friends. We'll need top notch investigators. Kat Walnuststone: And we are. Follow me. Simon and Kat leave. Scene III - The Sauveurs Pirates Jeu Office Kat Walnutstone enters the office, followed by Simon. It is a small, one room office with five desks. Lawrence Daggerpaine sits at the biggest desk. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Katherine, have you investig... well, I see you've brought the land-lord himself! Kat Walnustone: I have. And I believe we can strike a deal. Simon Redskull: Now now, let's not jump to conclusions, I'm not even sure I can hire a tiny business like this. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Tiny? We, alone, solved the Great Sage Fraud case! Simon Redskull: That was you? Well, I suppose you'll be good enough. Meet me at the crime scene when you're ready. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Excellent. Moments after Simon leaves, Benjamin Macmorgan enters the office, wearing a large overcoat, a British huting hat, and is carrying three large boxes. Benjamin Macmorgan: 'Ello all! Guess what I just... whoa! Benjamin falls, and drops the first box, from which large overcoats and hunting hats fall out. The others are caught by Kat, leaping to the rescue. Benjamin Macmorgan: Err... bad timing? Benjamin gives Kat a sheepish grin, which looks silly because his long mustache is now disheveled. Kat Walnutstone: Benjamin.... what are we going to do with you? Benjamin Macmorgan: You'll love me after you see what's in the boxes! Lawrence and Kat each open a box. In Lawrence's box, there are small glass disks, small jugs and containers, small wooden clipboards, and several other evidence search items. In Kat's box, there are attachable mustaches, mustache combs, wigs, and several other items used for disguises. Benjamin Macmorgan: See!? Aren't they wonderful? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Yes, the supplies are excellent! Benjamin Macmorgan: No, not the supplies! The mustaches! Hehe! They're perfect! Kat hits Benjamin on the back of the head. Kat Walnuststone: Send a message to Mr. Pistol, and tell him to meet us at the usual. Benjamin gets up, and scurries off to his desk. Lawrence Daggerpaine: When you're done, meet us there. Kat and Lawrence leave. Scene IV - Investigating the Scene Lawrence and Kat arrive back at the scene. Lawrence goes straight to the body, while Kat investigates the items the victim dropped. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Kat, do you know the name of this man? Kat Walnutstone: No, no one knows. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Interesting.... the face is too distorted for me to even begin to guess. Lawrence then pulled out a hankerchief, and puts it over the distorted face. He then begins to search the body. After several minutes, he finds a note. Mr. Morganson, '' It has come to my attention that you are running out of time. Get it soon, or the worst may happen to you, and your family. From, The Greaser '''Lawrence Daggerpaine:' Kat, come over here. Kat walks over, and reads the note. Her eyes widen. Kat Walnutstone: Well, it seems that this Greaser, whoever he is, is behind the murder. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Not necessarily. We have no proof other than a vaguely hinting note. Benjamin Macmorgan then walks up, wearing the cheesy detective wear. Benjamin Macmorgan: 'Ello, Lawrence! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Benjamin, have you ever heard of The Greaser? Benjamin Macmorgan: I believe he ran a pirate gang called the Privateers of Penzance! No... it was... um.... Princes of Thieves! No.... the Merrymen..... no.... um.... While Benjamin talks to himself, Simon Redskull walks out from a shop, and starts talking to Lawrence. Simon Redskull: So, Mr. Daggerpaine, what have you come up with so far? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well, we found this here note from a man called The Greaser. Know anything about him? Simon Redskull: The Greaser used the be a henchman for Admiral Macmonger. He now runs a vicious pirate gang in Padres del Fuego called the "Deadcoats"- Benjamin suddenly snaps out of his trance. Benjamin Macmorgan: I got it! He runs a gang called the Deadcoats! Lawrence hits his hand on his forehead. Kat Walnuststone: Right, so.... how should we find them? Simon Redskull: They've got a base in a partially underwater cave somewhere on Padres del Fuego, but no one knows where. Benjamin Macmorgan: Maybe the Nautilleans might help us? And I can give Jack his disguise mustache! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Alright, looks like we're heading to Padres del Fueg- Simon Redskull: Wait! Don't you have to interview the witness? He says he caught a glimpse of the man. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Ah.... yes.... Kat! Why don't you question him? Kat walks over to Jason Yelloweagle, who is tidying up his shop. Kat Walnuststone: 'Ello Mr.... Jason Yelloweagle: Yelloweagle! Jason Yelloweagle! And you might be...? Kat Walnuststone: Katherine Walnutstone. Jason Yelloweagle: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is about the murder, yes? Kat Walnutsone: Aye, 'tis. Now, can you tell me exactly what you heard and saw last night? Jason Yelloweagle: Well, I awoke to some cries on the street, but the rain was so loud I couldn't hear a damned thing. I grabbed my lantern, and walked downstairs. When I opened the door, I saw a well-built man, clad in black and dark grey. His chin, which I only got a glimpse of, was quite pale. He ran off, and when I approached the poor man, he was dead! Kat Walnuststone: Nothing else was strange? You didn't see anything else? Jason Yelloweagle: Now that you mention it, he did have a medallion. I think it might've been a dolphin, or maybe a disphormed swine, but he was moving too quick for me to say exactly. Kat leaves the shop, and goes back to Lawrence. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Do you have a description? Kat Walnutstone: Aye, now let's leave. Kat, Lawrence, and Benjamin walk off to the docks. Act II - Los Padres Scene I - Skull's Thunder Benjamin, Kat, and Lawrence enter the Skull's Thunder in Los Padres. They see Jack Pistol by the bar, punching a man in the face. Jack Pistol: There's more where that came from if you don't scamper off! The bandit gets up and runs out of the bar. Jack Pistol: Ah, Lawrence, how are ye!? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well enough, I suppose. But we need to discuss something in private. Do you think we could find a room here, and talk it out? Jack Pistol: I doubt. This tavern's (pauses momentarily and ducks as bottle flies over head) walls are like ears. Why don't we head to (pauses as a man charges him, to which he punches in the face) my office? Jack leads the group out of the tavern. Scene II - The Nautillean Offices Il Nautilea stands outside a large building. Il Natuilea: Password? Jack Pistol: You know who I am. Il Natuilea: Not until I get the password I don't. Jack Pistol: Abyss. Il Natuilea: No. Jack Pistol: What!? Your supposed to tell us the password before you change it! Il Natuilea: Why would I tell the password to a stranger? Jack Pistol: Oi....(punches Il Nautilea in the face) Is that the password? Il Nautilea falls to the ground, and cups his hands over his nose. Il Natuilea: (in pain) Aye... Mr. Pistol.... Jack leads the way in. Jack Pistol: Now, let's head to my office. Jack leads the group to the top floor, and into a large, comfortable office. There is screaming coming from next door. Jack Pistol: Err.... ignore that screaming, it's Susanne Telltale's office. Sound of breaking glass comes from other side of wall. Moments later, Susanne pulls open the door to Jack's office. Susanne Telltale: Jack! Get me another vase on order now! Jack Pistol: Aye, Miss Telltale, right away, Miss. Susanne slams the door, and little noise is hear afterwards. Benjamin Macmorgan: Isn't she pleasant? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Anyway, let's get down to business. The murder on Everglade Alley. Here's what we have so far. Lawrence puts the evidence on Jack's desk. Jack Pistol: Hmm.... strange. We have several ex-Nautillean assassins that now work for pirate gangs.... maybe this is one. As for The Greaser, he leads a pirate gang called the Deadcoats. Plenty miners have found them.... none have come back in one piece. Lawrence Daggerpaine: And what of Mr. Morganson? Jack Pistol: I'll do an official check, but you might want to ask around. Seems he lived by here. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Will do. There is a knock at the door. Nicholas Nikolai: Jack... oh, your in a meeting.... Jack Pistol: No, no, it's fine. Lawrence, why don't you head over to the inn and get a room? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Alright. Meet us at twelve tomorrow. Group gets up and leaves. Nicholas Nikolai: Jack, I'm worried. We're tied to the Tortugan Mafia, and if those "investigators" found any ounce of a possible link, we'd be tying our own nooses in no-time. Jack Pistol: I know. But the Tortugan Mafia is run by the Godhermit, and he wouldn't commit a murder like this... well, he would, but he'd take the body for a meal. Nicholas Nikolai: Unless the man was cursed, per-say. Jack Pistol: You aren't suggesting....? Nicholas Nikolai: I am. Jack Pistol: Go get that voodoo priestess at once! Nicholas leaves, and Jack pulls out a piece of parchment and starts writing quickly. Scene III - Investigating the Bank Benjamin, Lawrence, and Kat sit in the private parlor of the inn. Benjamin Macmorgan: So, what's our next plan of action? Kat Walnutstone: Well, it seems he lived here, so we need to investigate the nearby townsfolk. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Aye. I'll investigate as to his public standings. Kat, you investigate any businesses he might've had. Benjamin, try to find out his financial state. The group gets up and leaves. Kat and Lawrence walk off to a gypsy camp, leaving Benjamin behind. Benjamin Macmorgan: Hmm.... where to start? Benjamin stops a random guy near the inn. Benjamin Macmorgan: 'Scuse me, sir, do you know someone named Morganson? Man #1: Maybe, who's asking? Benjamin Macmorgan: Where did he keep his money? Man #1: How should I know!? Benjamin Macmorgan: I don't know, he lived around here. Man #1: Lived? Bah! Benjamin stops another man. Benjamin Macmorgan: Do you know where Mr. Morganson kept his money? Man #2: Nay, but do you want to buy a time-keeper? The man reveals a large amount of various time keepers beneath his overcoat. Benjamin declines. He then asks another man. Man #3: What do you want? Benjamin Macmorgan: Where did Mr. Morganson store his wealth? Man #3: In his back pockets. Benjamin Macmorgan: Really!? He must have had big pockets then! I wonder who his tailor was? I wonder how his pants didn't- Man #3: God, your thick. He stored it up at the bank near Fort Dundee. Benjamin Macmorgan: Thank you! Man #3: Idiot.... Benjamin goes to the East India Trading Co. Bank, near Fort Dundee. Teller #1: Hello, how may I help you? Benjamin Macmorgan: Yes, I'm looking for the bank account of a Mr. Morganson. Teller #1: Let's see here.... (Reading from a paper) We have Frank Morganson, John Morganson, Henry Morganson, Richard Morganson, another John Morganson, Ferdinand Morganson, Benjamin Morganson, and Harrison Morganson. Benjamin Macmorgan: Err.... I'm not sure. Teller #1: Well, Richard Morganson was in here nigh four hours ago. The door to the bank is blown open, and a gang of war-tattered redcoats enter. Deadcoat #1: Right now! All ye landlubbers move while I find the one called Mac Morgan! Deadcoat #2: Aye, and we may be lookin' 'round bit, takin' loot 'ere and 'dere. The five Deadcoats begin searching the crowd. The 1st teller then opens a panel near Benjamin's feet, and Benjamin climbs through. Benjamin Macmorgan: (Whispering) Thank you! Benjamin runs down the stairwell towards vault security. Meanwhile, on the main floor... Deadcoat #1: Oi, lemme' over that there counter! Teller #2: Err, bank personne- Teller is shot dead. Deadcoat #3: He's not hidin' with the landlubbers! Deadcoat #4: He's prob'ly be'ind the counter! Deadcoat #2: Start searchin'! After several minutes, they begin to go down the staircase. Benjamin is hiding under the vault security desk. When the Deadcoats reach the bottom, a gunfight takes place, in which the Deadcoats win, taking one casualty. Deadcoat #5: Morris! They'll be payin'! Several seconds later, they find Benjamin. Benjamin Macmorgan: Oh, ah, 'ello there! Deadcoat #3: Yer Mcmargan? Benjamin Macmorgan: Ah, no, my name is John Smi- Deadcoat #2: Search 'im! The third and fifth Deadcoats search him, and find his Official Detective's Writ. Deadcoat #3: 'Ere it is. Deadcoat #1: Let's move! Scene IV - Deadcoat's Base Bound and gagged, Benjamin is carried from the scene. He is carried out of the bank, and brought to a small fissure in the rock, where he is forced into. After an hour of walking, he finds himself in a cavern about the size of a small drawing room, with a small lake on one edge. There is a curtain over one entrance, ad drapes and rugs are hung everywhere. He is thrown into a padded armchair. When he is unbound, another man sits across from him. The Greaser: Bonjour, Monsieur Macmorgan. I am Artur Gondly. Or, you may know me as The Greaser. Benjamin Macmorgan: Ah, your the one who murdered Morganson! The Greaser: Non, and non. He is not dead, so, I could not have murdered him. Benjamin Macmorgan: Wait, which Morganson are we talking about? The Greaser: His name, curse it, is Richard Morganson. Benjamin Macmorgan: So, then, who was the dead man on Everglade Alley? The Greaser: Pas un important. Benjamin Macmorgan: I think it's important if he was killed. The Greaser: Non, it is not! Benjamin Macmorgan: So, then who is Richard Morganson!? The Greaser: He is pas un! Just a pawn in a greater scheme! Benjamin Macmorgan: A scheme you seem to be running! The Greaser: Running? Bah! I am trying to stop it! And it is much larger than our band of Deadcoats! Benjamin Macmorgan: So then who's in charge!? The Greaser: For your own safety, I cannot say! Benjamin Macmorgan: What!? Who is running it?! And, for that matter, what is it even about! The Greaser: You will be hunted and killed if you knew! Benjamin Macmorgan: Tell me the truth! The Greaser: Non! Benjamin then stands up. Benjamin Macmorgan: I want the truth! The Greaser stands up, towering over Benjamin. The Greaser: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! Benjamin scampers back into his seat. Benjamin Macmorgan: I.... I unders-stand, M-m-mr. Gondly! The Greaser sighs, and sits down. The Greaser: Now. I am willing to help you in your detective scheme, but I may only release little at a time. Benjamin Macmorgan: And you swear your trying to put away the people in this scheme? The Greaser: I am. Benjamin Macmorgan: Then we have a deal. The Greaser and Benjamin shake hands. The Greaser: Now, we can't have you finding this, so.... From behind, Benjamin has a sack thrown over his head. His hands are bound, and he is taken out of the room. An hour later, he finds himself near the harbour, being unmasked. The Deadcoats then throw smoke pellets at the ground, and disappear. Scene V - The Nautillean Offices II Jack Pistol is in his office, scribbling away on parchment, while absent-mindedly throwing daggers at a target on the wall. The door then suddenly opens. Nicholas Nikolai and Il Natuilea are holding a woman between their arms. They shove her in the chair across from Jack, and the stand by the door. Il Natuilea: We found her teaching gypsies how to read. Jack Pistol nods. Jack Pistol: Well, Miss Condrella, how are you? Aplentia Condrella: You disgusting worm! Who are you and what is this about!? Jack Pistol: Has your Mafia required your excellence in "cursing" lately? Aplentia Condrella: Nay, but I might use it soon if you don't let me out of here! Il Natuilea comes forward, and holds a blade to her neck. Jack Pistol: Now, now, let's not be hasty. Aplentia Condrella: Σας δεκάρα για την κόλαση! Jack Pistol: Err....? Aplentia Condrella: I've cursed no one! Now let me go! Jack Pistol picks up a small copper ball on his desk, and looks at it with little interest. Jack Pistol: So, Miss Condrella, what do you know about the murder that took place on Everglade Alley a few days ago? Aplentia Condrella: Nothing more than anyone besides the detectives! Jack Pistol: Liar. Il Nautilea cuts Aplentia's cheek. Aplentia Condrella: Alright! The Godhermit was a part of the murder, but he thought it was only going to be a heist, not a murder! Jack Pistol: So he's aware Mr. Morganson has died? Aplentia Condrella: Wha- what? He was seen just a day ago in town! Jack Pistol: What? What's his address!? Aplentia Condrella: And why should I tell you! Nicholas Nikolai then holds a pistol to her head. Aplentia Condrella: Outisde of town! Near the gorge! Jack Pistol: Thank you. Now, I don't believe we need- A ruckus is heard from the floor below. Moments later, the door is blown in, and several pirates are on the landing. Jack stands and draws his pistol, Nicholas unstraps his blunderbuss, and Il Nautilea draws two swords. In a large battle, Aplentia is taken by the pirates, and seven pirates are dead. Jack Pistol: Check the bodies! Find one alive! A soldier pulls a captured pirate up the stairs. Jack Pistol: That was.... quick. Tortugan Gangster #1: What do you want with me!? Jack Pistol: I have plans for you.... The pirate is taken to the basement. Scene VI - Investigating Mr. Morganson Benjamin is in the inn, waiting for Kat and Lawrence. Jack Pistol enters. Benjamin Macmorgan: 'Ello, Jack! Sit down, I have much to tell! Jack Pistol: Do you? Benjamin Macmorgan: Yes. Mr. Morganson was not the one murdered! And The Greaser is with us! Jack Pistol: Yes, I found his records. He lives outside of town, seems to have dealings with the Tortugan Mafia. The door opens, and Lawrence enters, with his coat missing, several scratches, hair ruined, and broken items. Kat follows him in, in a similar state. Benjamin Macmorgan: What happened to you two!? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Nothing bad, until Kat insulted a voodoo priestess for... well... chatting with me. Kat grumbles, and walks over to the bar. Lawrence walks over to where Benjamin and Jack are sitting. Jack Pistol: Find out anything interesting? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Seems as though he was loved by the public: he often gave out clothes and food from stockhouses at Fort Dundee. He seemed to be in the tailor business for the East India Trading Company. Jack Pistol: Excellent. Well, now that we know where he lives- Lawrence Daggerpaine: Live''s''? Benjamin Macmorgan: ah, yes, he's alive. Oh, and The Greaser is actually trying to help us! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Excellent! So, maybe we should go investigate his home? Jack Pistol: Yes, and I know where it is. The four of them rise and leave the inn. They arrive at Morganson's Manor twenty minutes later. Benjamin knocks on the door. Benjamin Macmorgan: Mr. Morganson, open up! We're with the Port Royal Investigation Squa- The door flies open and Benjamin falls in the door. A hammer strikes him on the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. Jack, Lawrence, and Kat draw their pistols. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Stand down if you want to live! Richard Morganson steps into the doorway with a blunderbuss. Richard Morganson: You cursed gangsters aren't going to take me! Jack Pistol: We're not with the mafia! Richard Morganson: And how do I know that!? Kat Walnutstone: Because if we were you'd be dead by now! Richard begins to pull the trigger, but Lawrence shoots him in the leg, and he falls to his knees. Richard Morganson: Argh! I oughtta have you arrested for assaultin' me! Kat Walnutstone: Your lucky it wasn't your head! Richard bites his lip in pain, as Jack and Lawrence hoist him up, and pull him into the drawing room. They lay him down on the couch, and Kat begins to tend his leg. Benjamin begins to wake up. Benjamin Macmorgan: Ow.... what hit me? It felt like someone tossed a cannonball at my head... or another one of my un-birthday parties gone right..... ugh.... Benjamin stumbled around for a few minutes, then finds haven in an armchair. Jack Pistol: So, Mr. Morganson, can you begin by telling us if you are aware of the murder we're investigating. Richard Morganson: Ah.... now, which murder might it be? Jack Pistol: The man carrying the warning from the Greaser. Richard Morganson: That poor feller'.... too bad. I liked 'im, too. Lawrence Daggerpaine: So.... you knew he was dead? Richard Morganson: Aye, and he's been marked fer several months now! Jack Pistol: So... you didn't report the conspiracy? Richard Morganson: 'Course I didn'! Didn't want meself bein' shot! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Sir, are you aware that not reporting this is a d'rect violation of law, and we could arrest you, without a warrant, on the spot? Richard Morganson: I, err.... well, I uh..... tried to report it, but.... err.... me timin' was off, and uh..... I forg- Jack Pistol: That's it! Your under arrest! Jack slices rope from a hanging curtain, and ties Mr. Morganson down. They begin to leave the house, when they are found surrounded by a gang of twelve pirates. Benjamin is nowhere to be found. Tortugan Caporegime #1: Hand 'im over. Lawrence Daggerpaine: My good sir, I must refuse as he is currently in the possession of the- A ramble is heard behind them. Benjamin appears, sleepily holding a blunderbuss. The detectives dodge to the side as he fires, sending him flying back a good three feet. All the Tortugans have been hit, and eight lay dead. Royal Navy soldiers come running. Lawrence Daggerpaine: -law..... (facepalm) Benjamin! Benjamin Macmorgan: I'm okay! The Navy Sergeant approaches. Navy Sergeant #1: Mr. Daggerpaine, there are pirates looking for you. Best escape port before they do find you! An explosion is heard from the town. Navy Sergeant #1: Move out! The Navy soldiers flee to the town. Jack Pistol: We have an escape route near here. C'mon! Jack leads them to a door hidden behind a boulder. They pull the door open, and follow the passage to a private dock, where they leave for Port Royal. Act III - Port Royal Town Scene I - Chase A horse-drawn carriage pulls up to the docks. From a nearby ship, Kat, Lawrence, Nicholas, Morganson, Benjamin, and Jack disembark. Lawrence, Kat, and Morganson move toward the carraige, while Nicholas, Benjamin, and Jack look for any suspicious activity. Nicholas Nikolai: Place is clear, Pistol! Jack Pistol: Don't be so sure, Mr. Nikolai.... Morganson is loaded into the carriage. As Lawrence attempts to get in, several figures rush from behind crates, and comandeer the carriage. They whip the horses, who begin running quickly. Jack and Nicholas draw their pistols and fire at the carriage, to no avail. Jack Pistol: Blast! A noble's carriage passes by. Benjamin jumps to the driver's seat, and pushes the driver off. Benjamin Macmorgan: Climb on! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Jack, cut them off ahead! Kat and Benjamin jump on, while Jack and Nicholas jump on nearby horses, and ride off into a different direction. The carriage speeds off. Kat Walnutstone: This carriage isn't meant to go this fast! Benjamin Macmorgan: (Yelling from the outside) I don't care, just push open the doors and start shooting! Lawrence grabs a cord from one of the curtains, and ties it to the door of the carriage. He then kicks ope nthe left-side door, leans out, and starts shooting. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Get in closer, Ben! I can't take the shot! Benjamin Macmorgan: I'm givin' it all she's got, captain! The chase continues, before the carriage finally gets close enough in. Benjamin and Kat open fire, striking the carriage, but not stopping it. Kat Walnutstone: Where's Jack!? We can't keep this up forever! Lawrence Daggerpaine: I dunno, just- Just then, a horse jumps from an alley, and starts riding next to the comandeered carriage. Nicholas is riding the front of the horse, carrying a large pole. Jack is balancing himself on the horse's back. Jack Pistol: I'm going to jump aboard! Try to slow them down some! Nicholas Nikolai: Yessir! Nicholas, using the pole, shoves it into the window of the carriage. He then attempts to hit the masked driver, to no avail. He finally begins hitting the horses pulling the carriage. Jack jumps aboard, just as the flustered horses turn down another street. Nicholas' horse continues down the same street, confused. Benjamin's carriage turns down the same street, and continues the chase. Jack Pistol: (Yelling from on top of the other carriage) Slow it down! Jack then slides in through the broken window, and a fistfight can be vaguely heard. Lawrence's gun slips as he attempts to fire, and the bullet strikes a horse, sending it into a frenzy. The carriage eventually tips, shattering. Benjamin's carriage stops, and Nicholas runs onto the scene, horseless. Nicholas Nikolai: Jack! Nicholas and Lawrence begin sifting through the wreckage. They pull out Jack and Morganson, both unconcious. Scene II - Port Royal Medical Center Jack and Morganson lay on cots in the same ward. The group stands around Jack as he begins to wake. Jack Pistol: What.... what happened? Benjamin Macmorgan: You mean you don't remember!? It was like bam! Crash! Woosh! Benjamin continues explaining while making action sounds, and waving his arms around. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Uh.... yes.... quite. The door opens, and Simon Redskull enters. Simon Redskull: I suppose you've caught the murderer? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Ah, well.... no. But we have a good lead! Simon Redskull: Ugh! I knew I should've just bribed Livingston to do it! Kat Walnutstone: Now hold on there! We have enough information, we're just coming back to hire a boat to take us to Tortuga! Simon Redskull: And why'd you want to go to that hellpit? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Because we have a clue that leads us there. Jack Pistol: Um, yes, a clue... but I think we should... ah.... be very cautious about our disguises. Benjamin Macmorgan: We can use my disguise mustaches! Jack Pistol: I think we might need a better disguise artist... Simon Redskull: If you need me, I'll be at the Rowdy Rooster. Simon leaves, mumbling to himself. Benjamin Macmorgan: So, I suppose we'll need a charter to Tortuga? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Probably. Ben, we'll go ask the governor. Kat, Nicholas, stay with Jack and Morganson. Scene III - Yelloweagle Co. Shop Jason sits quietly in his parlor, reading a book. He hears a noise outside. Jason Yelloweagle: What in the devil is that? Jason rises to his feet, and looks out the window. Several pirates stand outside the shop with torches, forcing their way in. Jason Yelloweagle: Oh dear! The parlor door slams open, and two filthy pirates stand there. They grab Jason. Jason Yelloweagle: Please don't hurt me! A noise is heard further down the street, like marching boots. Deadcoats then swarm the street, but not before Jason is taken. Scene IV - Yelloweagle Co. Shop II A burned Yelloweagle Co. shop stands before the ''Saveur Pirates Jeu ''detectives. Jack Pistol: What could've caused this fire? Deadcoat Captain: We saw several masked bandits burning the place... and they took Mr. Yelloweagle. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Thanks for the help, captain. Any news from the Greaser? Deadcoat Captain: He says he's been able to track the men who attacked Morganson's estate, they're definitely on Tortuga. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Excellent. Now all we need is permission from the Governor. Thank you captain, you are dismissed. The deadcoat runs off. Kat Walnutstone: So, we know who started the fire.... to a degree- Benjamin Macmorgan: Aha! I get it! A degree! Ha.... oh, sorry... Jack rolls his eyes, and hobbles forward, still feeling pain from the carriage crash. After several minutes, he finds some ripped black cloth, a medallion, and some broken metal. Jack Pistol: Hey, come over here! Look at this! Lawrence, Kat, and Benjamin walk over. Benjamin Macmorgan: Hmm.... the cloth looks like it was ripped from those masked bandits.... let me see that. Benjamin grabs the cloth, takes out a disk of warped glass, and begins staring at the cloth through the glass, muttering every so often. Kat Walnutstone: The metal looks like it came from a sword, or dagger of some sort. I can't tell if these are inscriptions or melted metal. Lawrence Daggerpaine: And look at this medallion.... it's almost like it was left here for us.... it's not even singed! Gather up the evidence, and take this to the office. Scene V - The Sauveurs Pirates Jeu Office The group sits around a table, reviewing the evidence. Benjamin is off in a corner, looking at something. Jack Pistol: So.... let's start with the cloth. Benjamin, what have you discovered from it so far? Benjamin Macmorgan: Well, so far, I can tell it's black, has soot stains, and was probably ripped off. Lawrence furrows his brow angrily, Jack's face grows red, and Kat accidentally breaks handbag from gripping it so hard. Jack Pistol: Benjamin, we know that! What else! Anything chemical? Anything that helps us? Benjamin Macmorgan: Oh, yes. It seems of Spaniard sewing, wool, I'd say. It's obviously seen a lot of wear, there are some stretch marks in the seams. The rips seem clean, like a deadcoat's bayonet cut it. And there's some red staining here, probably blood. I'd assume this came from a Spanish Inquisitionist, someone closely associated with them, or someone who's raided them and worn it often. The other three's shoulders slump, and they instantly seem cooler. Lawrence Daggerpaine: How... how did you figure all that out so quickly? I mean, the Spanish threads and and where it came from? Benjamin Macmorgan: Well, there's part of a tag on one side, that reads "o en España", which would say in English, "e in Spain." Assuming that "e" is from "made," I could deduce it was made in Spain. As for the wool, it says "Lana" on it, which is Spanish for "Wool." And the wear is pretty obvious, I mean look how loose these threads are! Kat Walnutstone: That's what I call intuition! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Now, what about the broken metal? Jack picks up the metal, moving it slowly through his hand. He holds it near the candle, and scorches it slightly. Jack Pistol: Italian metal. Very nice, very strong. Probably came from a dagger. However.... Jack runs his hand along the scorch mark, and attempts to chip away at the metal, to no avail. Jack Pistol: It looks like it's got some Damascan welding... this is obviously from a Black Guard soldier.... or it was. Based on the bends here, and here, I'd assume it was dented before the scuffle at Yelloweagle's place. The dents were made by something weaker, probably a not-well crafted sword. Probably plundered off of some poor chap. It broke last night, I can tell by the jagged end of the metal. Lawrence Daggerpaine: So we can rule out any East India Trading Company or Royal Navy involvement? Jack Pistol: Unless the pillagers were English pirates, yes. Lawrence Daggerpaine: And what of the medallion? Kat leans over the medallion. Kat Walnutstone: Hmm.... copper, one pound, with inscriptions. They're in Latin, but it's pretty rough. It's also got a bull on it. With any guess, I'd assume it's the Legion, led by that freakshow Caesar. Lawrence Daggerpaine: This is good evidence to go on... Jack, can you find the last known location of the Legion? Jack Pistol: I'll get to it. Jack walks out of the room, scratching the scruff on his chin. Lawrence Daggerpaine: I'll be paying a visit to the Governor. Benjamin, keep checking out that evidence, find me if you need anything else. Kat, go to the fort and make sure Morganson is protected. Do not leave until we come and find you. Lawrence leaves. Scene VI - The Governor's Mansion Lawrence enters the Governor's office with Simon. Lawrence Daggerpaine & Simon Redskull: Governor. Weatherby Swann: Ah, boys! Sit down, tell me what you need? Simon Redskull: It's about the murder, sir. Swann's face darkens. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Yes, sir, we've found quite a bit of evidence. Let me tell you of our mission so far. Weatherby Swann: Yes... yes, let's hear it. Lawrence Daggerpaine: So, we started by investigating the body. It had a note written by a man named The Greaser, to Morganson, who we suspected was the dead man. Assuming he, or one of his henchmen, the deadcoats, was the killer, we proceeded to Padres del Fuego, where we met up with our agent, Jack Pistol. The next day, Mr. Pistol looked through files of Morganson, Mr. Macmorgan looked through his financial status, and my sister and I looked through his social standings. During Macmorgan's investigation of his bank, several deadcoats went looking for him. After a fiasco, Macmorgan was brought to The Greaser, where we found out The Greaser was trying to help us Morganson, and that Morganson was not the man murdered. Weatherby Swann: So, who was? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well... his courier, who was, in fact, performing some illegal duties for Morganson. But, anyway, with Mr. Pistol's help, we found his manor, and after a fight with some Tortugans, we got here. He was taken by some goons in a carriage chase- Weatherby Swann: That was you all making that ruckus? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well, yes, and we're quite sorry. So, as I was saying, we got chased, and when we recovered Morganson, we had him patched up, and chucked him in a cell. That night, as you may have heard, the witness' house was burned, and he was taken. But, from the evidence recovered, we've deduced that it was a group of pirates called Caesar's Legion- Weatherby Swann: Caesar's Legion was here!? Burning down houses!? Lawrence Daggerpaine: I'm afraid so, Mr. Governor. Swann calls in a guard. Weatherby Swann: Double.... no, triple!... patrols! The guard leaves. Lawrence Daggerpaine: So, in the meantime, we need to track those Tortugans. We think they murdered Morganson's courier. Weatherby Swann: Yes... yes, that is the point of the case, after all. What do you need? I'll have it for you! Simon Redskull: They would like approved passage to Tortuga, sir. Swann begins to look flustered, but then regains himself, pulls out a document from a nearby book, and stamps it. Weatherby Swann: Approved. But I cannot supply a ship, you need to find one yourself. Now, if you'll please leave, I'd like to draw a bath... Lawrence and Simon rise and leave. Outside, they encounter Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth Swann: Mr. Daggerpaine- Lawrence Daggerpaine: Please, m'lady, call me Lawrence. Elizabeth Swann: If you so wish. I could not help but overhear your conversation with my father, and I'd like to help. Simon Redskull: How so? Elizabeth Swann: There's a man, Johnathan Coaleaston. He works for the East India Trading Company's military personnel, and he takes care of some special operations. He could take you there. He'll be up at Fort Charles. And... tell him I sent him. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Thank you, m'lady. Lawrence and Simon walk out of the Governor's courtyard, while Elizabeth goes into the garden. Scene VII - The Royal Anchor Jack Pistol enters the Royal Anchor, where he sees a familiar man. Jack Pistol: Well, well, well, look who we have here.... Captain Andrew Mallace. Andrew Mallace: Ah, Mr. Pistol, what a pleasant surprise. Jack Pistol: Heard you went on a tour of the Caribbean islands? Andrew Mallace: Ah, yes.... recently returned. Jack Pistol: Had any dealings with the Legion? Andrew Mallace: Had any dealings with the crime gangs? Jack Pistol: How.... you answer first. Andrew Mallace: Why should I? Jack pulls a long dagger from his sleeve, and holds it to Mallace's abdomen. Jack Pistol: Because this blade can split hair. Mallace gulps. Andrew Mallace: Yes.... yes, Mr. Pistol. I have in fact met the Legion. They held me hostage for several weeks, before I was released. Jack Pistol: Ah... and where did you last see them? Andrew Mallace: Sailing towards Tortuga.... a few weeks ago, I suppose. Said they had something big planned for the Mafia. I don't know, I'm not a Frumentarii. You might go ask Lord Garland, up at the fort, he used to be a Praetorian. Jack Pistol: Thank you for the help. Jack gets up, but as he turns, there's a click behind him. Mallace is aiming a pistol at his back. Andrew Mallace: You never answered my question. Jack sighs. Jack Pistol: Aye. Rather recently, too. Andrew Mallace: Which one? Jack Pistol: The Tortugans. Andrew Mallace: Pistol! Are you mad? No one deals with the Godhermit and lives! Two men suddenly rise from the bar and look at Mallace. Hitman #1: Did someone say "Godhermit"? Andrew Mallace: Ah.... n-no. 'C-course we didn't. Hitman #1: Hey, Antonio, you think he's lying? Hitman #2: Yeah, I think he's lying, Matteo. Hitman #1: Yeah, and we don't like liars. Mallace turns to Jack. Andrew Mallace: If you want to finish up, do it now, before we die. Jack Pistol: We ain't dying today. Jack pulls two pistols from his belt, and begins firing. Mallace dives to the floor, and starts shooting. The hitmen start firing back. After a long fight, both hitmen are dead. Andrew Mallace: Well, that's that. Good luck on your investigation. Mallace gets up and leaves. Scene VIII - Fort Charles Detainment Cells Kat and Nicholas stand guard in front of Morganson's cell. Richard Morganson: Where're ye puttin' me! I ain't takin' no hanging! Nicholas Nikolai: Oh, shut it, ye loon, or I'll place some bullets in your skull! Morganson scurries to the back of the cell. Lawrence enters a minute later, with Benjamin in tail. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well, off to Tortuga! Benjamin Macmorgan: Aye! I'll go fetch security to keep an eye on our friend here. Benjamin walks away. After a few minutes, a distressed Jack enters. Jack Pistol: '''Hullo.... '''Kat Walnutstone: What's the matter? Jack hesitates, saying his words carefully. Jack Pistol: N-nothing. Lawrence Daggerpaine: You're sure? Nothing wrong? Jack Pistol: No.... I just need to find Garland. Jack rises and leaves. Benjamin re-enters. Benjamin Macmorgan: Security detail will be here soon! Are we all set? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Once Jack gets back. Meanwhile, in Lord Garland's office... Jack enters, and Garland looks up. Lord Jeremiah Garland: Ah.... Mallace said you'd be coming by. Jack Pistol: Did he now? Lord Jeremiah Garland: Yes. I am also aware he told you of my former status as a praetorian. Jack Pistol: Former? What, did he promote you to Frumentarii? Lord Jeremiah Garland: No. I left of my own free will. Jack Pistol: Free will in the Legion? That's something you don't hear of every day, is it? Lord Jeremiah Garland: Boy, speak what you want before I have you hung! Jack Pistol: Fine. What is the current status of the Legion? Lord Jeremiah Garland: They are held up in the mountains of Tortuga, leading raiding parties against the town, and clearing them of "profligates". Jack Pistol: Excellent.... and one more thing. Do yourself a favor, and trim that unkempt beard. Jack grins, and leaves the office. Back at detainment cell... Jack re-enters the room. Jack Pistol: Let's get moving. Scene IX - The Docks Johnny Coaleaston is on the docks, ordering soldiers to move boxes. Johnny Coaleaston: Move that gunpowder onto the third deck! Lawrence approaches Coaleaston. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Excuse me, Lieutenant Coaleaston? Johnny Coaleaston: What do you- Ah... 'ello, good sir! How may I be of service to you on this wonderful seafaring day? Lawrence Daggerpaine: With permission from the Governor, and recommendation from his daughter, I request you transport me and my.... friends to Tortuga on official business. Johnny Coaleaston: Ah, come aboard, come aboard! Just in time, or we might've shoved off without you! The group thanks Coaleaston and climbs aboard. Act IV - Tortuga Scene I - The Docks The group arrive on the docks of Tortuga, as the sun sets. Johnny Coaleaston: I warn you, this town isn't a place for you all. Find lodgings in the pub down the street, the Green Krakken. Lots of soldiers there, you know what I mean? Well, I'm off. Johnny walks off with several men, shooting beggars and attackers as they move through the rowdy crowd. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Right, you lot. This is enemy territory. No sudden- The group realizes Benjamin is missing. They spot him a moment later, playing with some peddler's device, which erupts into flames after falling near a torch. Kat Walnutstone: Benjamin Macmorgan! Get your damned butt over here, or we'll skin you alive! Benjamin walks back over, looking ashamed. Jack Pistol: Right. Now, let's head down to this Green Kraken and- Several voices echo out from the crowds amongst the docks. It looks like several Tortugan mobsters have spotted the group. Nicholas Nikolai: We've been spotted! Nicholas draws a pistol from his coat and begins firing at them. Not a moment later, the rest join in, before the entire dock is in a fight, with everyone on their own side. Kat Walnutstone: Let's get the Hell out of here! The group runs off down the street. Scene II - The Green Krakken The group enters the Green Krakken. It is a large, dark pub, with a rickety staircase leading up fifteen feet or so to the next level. It consists of a bar, seating, a fireplace, and several other oddities, like a singing group. GK Doorman: Ahoy an' welcome to the Green Krakken! This fine drinkin' establishment be run by Mr. Horatio Parka', for a near five years! We offer a lot o' entertainment: drinks, performers, and not but not least, some rather fine wenches- Kat punches the doorman in the face. Kat Walnutstone: Let's go... The group pushes past the unconcious doorman, and heads to the bar, where they sit on some stools. John "Keg" Mark: Ahoy, mates! What can I get you!? Lawrence Daggerpaine: Five small rooms, please. The bartender grunts happily as he takes five keys out of a drawer, and writes something on a paper. He hands out the keys. John "Keg" Mark: There ye go, there ye go! Anythin' else? Jack Pistol: Five shots of your finest rum, on me. Jack puts five gold coins on the bar. A minute later, five bottles of fine rum are poured out before them. Jack and Nicholas chug theirs in one gulp. Nicholas Nikolai: Just like old times! Jack Pistol: Aye.... think I'll be goin' to bed. See you in the mornin'. Jack shakily rises, and walks off, and up the staircase. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Aye, the rest of you best be goin' as well. Early start tomorrow! Scene III - Tortuga Marketplace The group, disguised in cloaks and other various garbs, walks through a crowd of people picking food out of a market. Jack and Nicholas both hold guns in their sleeves. Jack Pistol: Speak to no one. Nicholas Nikolai: And if we get in a fight, let Mr. Pistol and I do the fighting. Heheh..... Suddenly out of the crowd, a large black man approaches them, flanked by four pirates. He is much taller than any of them, about 8'8". The Godhermit: Well, well.... look who we have here! Jack Pistol: I could say the same thing, slime. The Godhermit: Watch what your tongue says, lest I take it out and use it as flavoring in my wine. Now, you'll listen to me, or- Phantom: Or what? Several men step out of the crowd. They are heavily scarred, vary all races, and are dressed randomly. The Godhermit: Phantom! Phantom: What, thought I wouldn't show up again? We aren't cowards. Benjamin Macmorgan: Okay, someone tell me what is going on!? Who is this Poltergeist guy!? And why do you guys not like each other? Phantom: It's Phantom! Steel: Yeah, an' we're the toughest gang in the Caribbean! Messi: Aye aye! Phantom glares at Steel and Messi, then looks back at the investigators. Phantom: And what does the Tortugan Mafia have to do with you? Lawrence Daggerpaine: What business is it of yours? The Godhermit: Well, seeing as you're horribly outnumbered, how about you both come with me, eh? The Godhermit whistles, and several dozen mafians appear in the crowd. Phantom: Looks like we'll have to fight our way out! Phantom draws a long dagger and a pistol. Steel and Messi draw two swords each. The rest of Phantom's gang draw an array of weapons. Jack and Nicholas pull out their pistols. Lawrence, Kat, and Benjamin each draw a blade. A fight begins. Phantom: Get back to the docks! Hurry! We'll cover your escape! Lawrence Daggerpaine: We aren't retreating! Steel: You'll be slaughtered! Jack and Nicholas both stop abruptly, and look at Steel. They then burst into laughter, and each draw a sword, slaughtering many mafians in seconds. Nicholas Nikolai: Die, filthy buggers! Haha! Jack Pistol: Ye see, boy, we aren't any odd ball investigators! We're Nautilleans! En garde! The fight continues, and the mafians are slowly depleted. The Godhermit: Retreat, and live to fight another day! The mafia retreats. Benjamin Macmorgan: Whew.... now that that's over, who's up for a drink in the Faithful Bride? I always fancied that place, when I conquered Tortuga back in the day... Phantom: He runs out of the Bride. You'd be going to your death. Where are you staying? Lawrence Daggerpaine: The Green Krakken, why? ='Play Information'= Background Info/Easter Eggs * In the first scene, Jason Yelloweagle is seen. This is a reference to the Yelloweagle Co. shop which is on Everglade Alley. * The reference of the Great Sage Fraud is a reference to when members of The Sauvuers Pirates Jeu discovered Captain Shadow Sail had a sockpuppet known as King Sage (Sage Jasper). * Benjamin Macmorgan's silliness pertaining to the supplies is a reference to how he often makes comments using random items to injure people, which usually end in injuring himself. *The name Morganson was originally to be called Mr. Morgan. This is a reference to Harry Potter: and the Chamber of Secrets the Malfoys enter Borgin & Burkes, and Lucius Malfoy mumbles "Borgin", making it sound like "Morgan". *The Greaser's tone is similar to that of Lucius Malfoy's in Harry Potter: and the Chamber of Secrets. * When Benjamin is guessing the name of the gang The Greaser runs, there are several references. * * The Privateers of Penzance is a changed name of the Pirates of Penzance, a play by Gilbert & Sullivan. *The Princes of Thieves is a reference to the Robin Hood movie Prince of Thieves with Kevin Costner, Alan Rickman, and Morgan Freeman. *The Merrymen is the true name of Robin Hood's gang of thieves, that lived in Nottingham. * In Skull's Thunder, Jack's violent attitude is a reference to a day when John Breasly and Jack Pistol were feeling rather violent, and decided to have an "action war" in which John launched strange items at Jack, who in turn dodged them and destroyed John's army single-handedly. *Miss Telltale's attitude is a reference to how she has a lot of anger when provoked and unprovoked. *Jack's comment is a reference about the Godhermit taking a body for a meal is a reference to Chris Swordbones being a cannibal. *Benjamin's interaction with the Padres del Fuego townsfolk is a reference to the Disney version of Hercules, where in Athens, several vendors attempt to sell him sun dials. * The argument between Benjamin and The Greaser, which states "'I want the truth!' 'YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!'" is a reference to the movie A Few Good Men where a detective is interrogating a major about the murder of a cadet. The detective strongly suspects him, and says "I want the truth!" to which he is rudely responded to with "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" as the angry major rises from his seat, in order to tower over the detective. *Richard Morganson is meant to resemble the body of Richard Goldvane, thus he is tough to move. *Benjamin's reference to one of his "un-birthday parties gone right" is a reference to King Charles II, who often forgot his birthday, and threw himself a birthday party many times a year. *The talk of Garland's "scraggly beard" is a reference to when Lord Golditmbers, and several other lords, began chiding Garland until he shaved it. *When Benjamin states he used to fancy the Faithful Bride back in the day, it is a reference to Benjamin's time as Lord Marshal in the Co. Empire. *Steel and Messi are the two criminals that are killed in The Godhermit - The Story. *Phantom is Scottish. Cast Jason Yelloweagle Jason Yelloweagle is a modest business, attempting to make a living in the Caribbean. He has ties to the EITC and the Order of Nautillus, which gain him some immunity in the trade business. He tries to live a quiet life, but that all changes when a murder takes place right in front of his shop! Weatherby Swann Governor Weatherby Swann is the governor of Port Royal. He tries to keep everything under control, but gets flustered easily. When a murder takes place in "his fair city", he erupts in rage at the landlord of the quarter, Simon Redskull. Simon Redskull Simon Redskull is a master of trade, a mogul if you may. He's often seen playing cards at the poker tables, and getting drunk at the Rowdy Rooster, instead of fulfilling his duties as a secretary of the governor. But when a murder takes place in his quarter, the governor threatens his land, and possibly his freedom, if he doesn't find the murderer soon. Kat Walnutstone Kat Walnutstone might seem ordinary to the townspeople of Port Royal, but her history is shrowded in mystery. When the governor's secretary, Simon Redskull, goes looking for investigators, she's first in line to offer her and her friends' services. Lawrence Daggerpaine Lawrence Daggerpaine is a man of many talents. Recently, he's began a detective business, the Sauveurs Pirates Jeu. When a murder takes place nearby, it's up to him to lead the detectives, and uncover the plot behind the murder! Benjamin Macmorgan Benjamin Macmorgan is a bit of a village idiot. After returning from Russia, he went insane to some degree. He's constantly looked out for by his friends Jack Pistol and Lawrence Daggerpaine. He actually shows some initiative after the Sage Fraud Case, and is welcomed to the team. His ability to process information to fit a puzzle is often overlooked by his sillyness, but he contributes to the team just as much as everyone else. Jack Pistol Jack Pistol is the "ex"-gangster of the group. His ties to the gangs and mafias, which he is still, secretly, very much involved in, often helps his friends in cases. When he's asked to help discover the murderer, he's put in a tough decision: betray himself and the Nautilleans for the good of the Caribbean, or condemn his friends and continue to live on as a crime boss. Il Natuilea Il Natuilea is a thug working for the Nautilleans. He was once a mighty general for Spain, who retired after a crushing defeat in Africa. In order to punish him, the Nautilleans put him on security detail at their Padres del Fuego offices. Nicholas Nikolai Nicholas Nikolai is a former Nautillean grandmaster, who now deals in the affairs of the Nautillean military. When working for Jack Pistol and Susanne Telltale, he also gets mixed up in the Tortugan Mafia. Fearless as he is, he normally carries a pistol at his belt, and a blade in his boot. When forced into helping Pistol kill off the Tortugans, he takes joy in watching every one of the "filthy buggers" die. Susanne Telltale Commonly referred to as "Miss Telltale," Susanne Telltale is one "helluva lady." Her angry and fiesty personality makes her a force to reckon with. Unknowningly, her Nautilleans are involved in a war of gangsters, while she sits in her office, screaming at failures of soldiers, timid messangers, and horrified envoys. Andrew Mallace Andrew Mallace is an old "acquaintance" of Jack. While serving under Susanne Telltale, Jack had destroyed Mallace's former position as Lord Marshal (at the time it was called Supreme Lord). Mallace always held a small grudge, but Jack and he became better friends over the years. When hearing news of Jack needing help in tracking Caesar's Legion, Mallace jumps right to the case, without Jack knowing. His knowledge often helps him supply Jack with excellent advice and clues, eventually helping them track the true murderers. Lord Jeremiah Garland Lord Jeremiah Garland is a famous lord of the EITC. Before his time in the EITC, he spent some time as a Praetorian in Caesar's Legion. Deciding they were all monsters (probably a good choice), he left the Legion silently. Since then, only he and Mallace have known... When an investigator comes looking for the Legion, Garland gives some good help, while trying to uphold his reputation. Johnny Coaleaston Johnny Coaleaston is a modest Lieutenant in the EITC. Leading the EITC First Squadron, he transports investigators to Tortuga, while dealing with some business of his own. He and his Squadron have quite a few "fun" times bailing out the investigators. The Godhermit The Godhermit is the don of the Tortugan Mafia, a thriving mafia based out of the Faithful Bride. He leads fearlessly, mainly because he can't die. His lust for blood (possibly fueled by his cannibalism) is possibly his most fearful asset. When accused of a murder he didn't commit, the Godhermit wants revenge, even if that means killing his closest allies to save his own skin. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Plays Category:Mystery